FIG. 29 shows a conventional digital camera. As shown in FIG. 29, a digital camera 900 includes a case 901 which is provided with a lens unit 902, a shutter release button 903 and a self-timer lamp 904. When the shutter release button 903 is pushed, an image formed on an imaging device (not shown) such as a charge-coupled device (CCD) by means of the lens unit 902 is stored as image data produced by photoelectric conversion. If a self-timer is used to take a group photograph or the like, the self-timer lamp 904 flickers for a predetermined period of time after the shutter release button 903 is pushed. Focusing on this flickering, persons as subjects get ready to take a photograph. A photographing process is performed after the lapse of the predetermined period of time.
However, it is difficult for children to understand the intention of the flickering, although adults can properly recognize that the time the photograph will be taken is approaching with the flickering of the self-timer lamp 904. Therefore, children do not pay attention to the digital camera 900 when taking a group photograph, which may result in difficulty in taking a desirable group photograph.